


Small Moments

by Skeletal_Crow



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletal_Crow/pseuds/Skeletal_Crow
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu enjoy some time together
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request!

Looking over the party crowd, Barnaby feels a tinge of boredom as he stands there by himself. He was diligent in greeting his sponsors and made a point to say a few words to the other heroes that he bumped into at the party, but he’s never been a particularly social fellow and feels somewhat out of his element. He’s brought out of his thoughts by a slight bump against his shoulder. Glancing to his left, he sees that it’s Kotetsu.

“Here, you were looking lonesome, so I thought I’d bring you some punch,” Kotetsu says, his hand reaching out with a glass.

“Oh, thank you,” Barnaby replies, taking the drink. 

“You know we don’t have to stay here,” Kotetsu speaks again, glancing towards him. “We can just ditch the party and go do something else.”

“No, we ought to stay; it’s a part of our job, after all, and we need to show appreciation to the sponsors,” Barnaby replies, though internally, nothing sounds better then Kotetsu’s suggestion.

“Please, none of this is any actual work,” Kotetsu replies. “We’re just standing around.” 

“Regardless, it’s important that we stay.” Barnaby looks to Kotetsu, and when their eyes meet, Kotetsu lets out a sigh in defeat.

“So be it,” he replies. He takes a sip of the punch he brought, his face wrinkling at its taste. “They added too much sugar to this drink, it’s way too sweet.”

“Are you sure it’s too sweet, or is it that your old age is finally starting to affect even your taste?” Barnaby teases.

“Oh don’t get started on that,” Kotetsu replies in a huff, “I’m not that old. And why don’t you go and take a taste then?”

Barnaby gives his drink a dubious look, but downs some of it; he feels immediate regret as his nose wrinkles from its overpowering sweetness.

“Ha, see!” Kotetsu lurches off the wall, spinning to fully face Barnaby. “‘My old age,’ pah! It’s too sweet for you too!”

“Don’t make such a scene over juice,” Barnaby scoffs; he resists openly smiling, but his eyes betray a certain warmth as he looks on towards Kotetsu.

The rest of the party goes smoothly; having Kotetsu with him made Barnaby a bit more sociable, though Kotetsu still did more of the heavy lifting in the various conversations for the both of them. When the party finally comes to an end, Barnaby feels a little relief at being able to leave; admittedly the other heroes have started to grow on him. The pair leave together, neither having to ask the other which way they are heading, as they’re both heading to the same place--Barnaby's home. Ever since the confrontation with Jake, the two of them found themselves in each other's presence outside of work more and more to the point it just felt natural for them to be together.

“Would you like to get some drinks on the way back?” Barnaby asks; he can see his breath billow around his mouth as he speaks due to the cold. He can feel a shiver run down his spine.

“Sounds nice to me,” Kotetsu replies, stretching his arms above his head as he speaks. “I could use something to loosen up after that.”

Glancing up at his hands, Barnaby feels a sense of longing. He wants to take one of them and hold it; really, he’d like to just cling to one of Kotetsu’s arms, but he can’t while they’re in public. The rest of their walk back goes quickly; they find a corner store easily enough, and choose a beer that Kotetsu likes. When they make it back to Barnaby’s apartment complex, the warmth of the inside folds over them as they enter it. Barnaby resists the urge to pick up his pace up to his apartment, not wanting to appear in a rush to anyone who sees them.

When they finally enter Barnaby's apartment, he feels able to finally be at ease. Kotetsu sets the pack of beer by the chair in the middle of the room, flopping onto and leaning back into it, sighing as he does. 

“It’s nice to finally be able to relax,” Kotetsu says. Glancing over to Barnaby, a warm smile forms over his face. “Plus it’s nice to have all your attention to myself.” Barnaby can feel his face burn brightly and his heart speed up.

“It’s uh, nice having your company,” he replies, flustered. He internally kicks himself for the awkward response

“You’re cute when you’re worked up you know,” Kotetsu says back, his smile forming into a full grin.

“Q-quiet up or you’ll make me melt,” Barnaby says. Kotetsu lets out a small chuckle at this, but Barnaby’s legs feel like jelly as he stands at his spot by the door.

“Would you care for a drink,” Kotetsu asks, pointing down towards the case of beer.

“Oh, uh, yes please,” Barnaby replies. Kotetsu sits up from his position in the chair, beginning to open the case.

“And, Kotetsu?” His heart beats faster as he speaks up.

“Yeah, what’s up,” Kotetsu replies, looking up from what he was doing.

“I was wondering if it’d be okay if we could uh, cuddle too,” Barnaby says, glancing away as he asks, feeling a bit embarrassed at the request.

“Of course,” Kotetsu says, his tone gentle as he replies, “But I’m going to need you to come over here for that.” 

Barnaby wonders how red his face has gotten as he walks over to join Kotetsu. Kotetsu shifts into a more upright position. Sitting on his lap, Barnaby settles against Kotetsu's chest, wrapping his arms under Kotetsu’s. Kotetsu wraps his arms around Barnaby's back, pulling him tighter against him. He raises one hand to Barnaby’s head, toying with his hair. Barnaby wishes they could have more moments like this, moments like this out in public, but for the time being, both he and Kotetsu had agreed that it was best to keep the relationship private; neither particularly wanted to deal with all the press that would come with that just quite yet.

“In the future we’ve got to make some time to get you some more furniture in here,” Kotetsu jokes, “If I didn’t know you, I would think that nobody lives here.”

“I happen to be a fan of a more minimalist style, thank you,” Barnaby snarks back. Kotetsu lets out another small laugh; Barnaby can feel Kotetsu's chest shake as he does, finding it soothing.

“Oh, wait,” Barnaby exclaims, sitting up. “The beer. We should have some before it gets warm.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess we should,” Kotetsu replies. He looks like he had forgotten they had gotten any, and if Barnaby knew anything about him, he probably did.

Barnaby reaches down and grabs a couple of cans from the pack, handing one to Kotetsu as he shifts into a better condition to drink. Kotetsu takes a couple of quick swigs from his own can, looking pleased with the drink choice. Opening his own can, Barnaby tentatively takes a drink of his own. He coughs a bit at the bitterness of the taste, his face scrunching up.

“Are you alright?” Kotetsu asks, a bit startled by Barnaby's sudden fit.

“Yeah,” Barnaby replies, a bit sheepish. “If I’m being fully honest, I’m not much of a beer fan. I just wanted to try it since you seemed to like it. I can’t say I’m as into it as you are unfortunately.”

“Don’t worry yourself over it; I think I can live if my boyfriend doesn’t like the same drinks as me,” Kotetsu replies; his tone is casual and calm, but it still manages to make Barnaby's heart flutter in more ways than one. He raises his head a bit to meet Kotetsu’s eyes, and kisses him, pressing his lips against his for only a brief few seconds before pulling away.

“Can’t get enough of me, hm?” Kotetsu smirks slightly as he teases Barnaby.

“Would you rather me stop,” Barnaby says, trying to sound irritated, failing at doing so; Kotetsu gives him a warm look, a loving one. He can’t see his own face, but Barnaby imagines his own looks about the same. Barnaby kisses Kotetsu again, on the cheek. He does this once more over, and then again, feeling delighted in it. He sets down his can, not much interested in finishing it, fully wrapping his arms around Kotetsu again. He lays his head against his chest, and listens to the steady, soft thumping of his heart. Kotetsu wraps his free arm partially around Barnaby, gently rubbing his back as he lays against him. It’s a good moment, one that Barnaby relishes and enjoys. Each moment that follows feels as equally warm and full for him; and in each moment, Barnaby is at ease and happy.


End file.
